Statuettes
Statuettes are small figurines of the six main cast members of My Little Pony: Friendhsip is Magic- Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack- with an inscription at the bottom. Possessing one of these statues grants a small increase to an attribute of the holder and possessing a complete set gives an additional small boost to luck. There were a total of 42 statues made: seven of each character grouped in sets of six. These statuettes are still in perfect condition despite having gone through centuries of time and the war. This is because each statue is in fact a soul jar that hold an imprint of the soul of the pony it is based on. Each of the Mane Six were given six of their own statuette to distribute, the seventh belonging to Princess Luna. It is unknown whether Princess Luna was given one of each freely, or if Rarity gave her a complete set directly. Spike also has a complete set, likely assembled at the same time he gathered the Elements of Harmony. Creation Using the Black Book's spell for creating a Soul Jar as a reference, and with the help of Snips and Snails, Rarity had her soul divided into 43 pieces: one for each of the six statuettes in the seven sets and one (supposedly) for herself. She then created a special floor covering that took an imprint of the soul of whoever walked over it so she could capture the essence of her five friends. Using the principle of "hanging" spells onto Soul Jars, she then imbued each statuette with the imprint of the pony it represented. The process of seperating the soul into the requsite number of peices was describe by Snips as "redefining torture." Complete Sets Three of the seven sets of Statuettes have been recovered. One set each is owned by Spike, Littlepip, and Velvet Remedy. While granting an extra point of the Luck attribute, complete sets are also capable of limited telepathic interaction with their owners. Using the soul-image taken from each of the Mane Six, this gives each statuette a lasting and living entity. The soul-images of each pony is persistent, capable of combined memory and thought across each of their seven figurines. While interacting with their owner, the soul-images are able to address memories and mental projections of the mind they are communicating with. Whether figurines are capable of this when not in a complete set is unknown. This phenomenon is observed in Chapter 38 while Littlepip is unconscious, following the escape from Canterlot. Locations and Effects Each statue only gives one buff. Owning duplicate statues does nothing but take up space. Conjecture It may be possible to resurrect the Mane Six by using the Black Book, the souls imprints from their statuettes, their bodies, and a lot of healing potions. Twilight Sparkle is the only one to not have “died,” having been absorbed by the The Goddess, making it hypothetically possible to use the Black Book to extract her and perhaps remove The Goddess' ability to make purple alicorns. Also, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have not been verified as dead, and one of them may be in control of the Single Pegasus Project. Notes & Trivia *Spike has an entire collection *Littlepip has gathered one of each *Velvet Remedy is now in posession of Princess Luna's set *The statuette of Applejack that belonged to SteelHooves now rests with his grave marker *A statuette of Twilight Sparkle is kept by Star Sparkle. This leaves 22 statuettes unaccounted for. Non Canon Notes & Trivia *Blackjack is gathering a set. Currently she has Fluttershy, an Applejack and a Rainbow Dash. Category:Items